


Perfection

by maypoison



Series: Loki One Shots [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Married Loki, Pregancy, Prince Loki, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine you are Loki’s queen. To your joy you fall pregnant, and you hope for a son to give your husband an heir. However, when the child is born it is not a boy but a girl - with inky black hair and pale skin, and although you love your daughter you can’t help feeling crushed for not providing the heir that the realm had hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

You released a cry then, unlike anything you had ever heard before. You were almost amazed that you could make such a sound, but the pain and exhaustion kept you from having any sort of reaction. Instead, your head merely feel back onto the pillows, and you tried to catch your breath.

You had been lying in the bed for hours, screaming and writhing in pain. Your son had decided that waiting for his due date would have simply been too easy, and had surprised you all two weeks early.

Loki, your beloved husband and the child’s father, was not even in the realm. Although, as another wave of pain crashed through your body, you couldn’t help but be glad for it. He hated to see you upset, or in even the smallest amount of pain. Seeing you in this state, you knew would have been horrendous for him.

A small hand comes into your view as you sink back down onto the pillows, taking a small respite. The sweat on your brow and neck is gently wiped away with a damp cloth, and reassuring words are murmured into your ear.

You barely hear them, trying desperately instead to focus, and clear the black spots that were attempting to swarm your vision. You knew that labour was painful, but this … this was worse than anything you could have imagined.

Lady Eir suddenly yells at you to push, and taking a deep breath, you rest up on your elbows, allowing a midwife to move forward and support your head and neck. Loki should have been there instead, you think, as you begin to push. He should be here …

Suddenly, a piercing cry fills the room, and as soon as your head hits the pillows, you sob. He was here, you had done it …

“You have a beautiful daughter Your Highness …”

What? You open your eyes immediately, gazing down at where Eir sat between your shaking legs. A tiny pink bundle was in her arms, and was crying inconsolably and waving her small arms and legs.

Eir smiles, and you feel the midwife move from you, and prop pillows up against the back of the bed, allowing you to sit up. You move almost in slow motion, unable to take your watery gaze form the child before you.

She was beautiful.

Eir murmurs congratulations, and places the warm and wet bundle into your arms.

Her hair and face were covered in blood and white mush, but you barely noticed as you gently stroked a shaking hand over her face. She nuzzled closer into your touch, making a slight wining noise as she moved. Eir was nearby, murmuring quietly to the midwives, asking them to send in the father, Prince Loki.

You don’t even react to the fact that Loki had returned, instead, you are filled with dread. Suddenly, your perfect moment was shattered, and you have to fight the urge to cry.

Looking down at your child, you realise then that your beautiful daughter, however beautiful, was not what the palace had been expecting.

Odin, Thor, Frigga, even you and Loki had been told by the healers that your child was surely to be a son. There had been celebrations all over the realm to welcome and celebrate the unborn Prince, but now, you find yourself with a daughter, a Princess.

Eir approaches you slowly, and whispers to you kindly as she carefully lifts your daughter. You didn’t fight or object as the small bundle was carried away, knowing that your precious child needed to be cleaned, as did you.

You just laid in silence as women began to wash you, between your legs and body, before pulling off your spoiled nightgown, and dressing you in another.

You were so consumed in your own thinking, that you failed to notice when the doors to your bedchamber opened, and your husband walked towards you. His eyes were filled with tears, but the Prince was smiling as he looked down at you.

Hearing Eir’s voice, you sit up, and watch as she places the now clean Princess into her father’s arm, and gestures at him to sit next to you on the bed.

Loki moves slowly, obviously trying not to jostle the small thing in his arms. You couldn’t help but smile as the Prince sat down, wincing all the while as he did. Looking down at your daughter, you suddenly realised why he was attempting to be so careful. She was asleep.

You knew it was only a matter of time before the royal family would be coming to see the Prince. How disappointed they would be …

Loki leans forward slowly, placing a gentle kiss on your head. You think your husband was apologising for being absent, or offering you some sort of congratulations, but you weren’t paying attention. What would Odin think? What would the realm think?

Tears begin falling down your face then, and Loki looks over towards your face, clearly confused. They weren’t silent tears of joy; of overwhelming happiness. You were truly upset, and Loki knew. He always knew.

“Why are you crying?” Your Prince asks you quietly, careful not to disturb the small child asleep in his arms. “My love?”

“I’m so … I’m so sorry Loki.” You murmur in response, barely able to speak as the sobs wracked your body.

“Beloved …”

“She is not what you expected, what you …”

“Don’t.” Loki stops your words sternly, but there was still hardly any malice in his words. He looks down at his daughter, smiling “True, she was not what we expected my darling, but that doesn’t make her any less perfect, or any less wanted.”

“I’m sorry …”

“You must stop apologising my love.” Loki chastises, shifting on the bed so you can rest your head against his shoulder.

“Forgive the Princess Your Majesty. The hormones …” Eir says from near the bed, but you don’t look up from your sleeping child.

“There is nothing to forgive Eir.” Loki answers immediately, and you know he is also looking down at the baby in his arms.

“I will give you some privacy Your Highnesses’’.” With a curtsey and congratulations, Eir exits, leaving you and your husband alone with your baby girl.

“But, what about your father?” You whisper, wiping some tears from your cheeks “About the Allfather?”

“He will simply just have to get used to the idea of a beautiful granddaughter.” Loki replies easily, sending you a charming smile.

You smile in return, before accepting the small chaste kiss from your husband. Both of you giggle childishly, amused that you couldn’t keep the beaming smiles form your faces.

“Although …” Loki whispers, turning his gaze away from you to look down at his daughter “we will need to think of a new name.”


End file.
